


Save A Horse

by Dracothelizard



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cowboy Hats, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Mark is really into his new cowboy hat. As it turns out, so is Howard.





	Save A Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Because the tour was very inspiring.
> 
> (I made it all up, and thanks to LittleMoose for the beta!)

When Mark comes in wearing a cowboy hat, Howard’s not even surprised. He _is_ surprised by Mark entering the room with what can only be described as a swagger. Gary, who’s been frowning at his laptop and fiddling with different settings for a few minutes now, hasn’t even noticed Mark coming in.

 

“Glad you could join us, Sheriff Owen,” Howard says, and that makes Gary look up.

 

“I’m wearing a black hat. I’m not the Sheriff, I'm the villain here.”

 

“You do have the ‘stache to match,” Howard admits, grinning when that makes Mark beam proudly. “Well done.”

 

Mark strokes his moustache. “High praise, coming from you.”

 

“If you two are done complimenting each other’s facial hair…” Gary trails off, giving Mark a look over his glasses.

 

“Your stubble is great too,” Mark tells him, and that makes Gary snort.

 

“Not sure what else I should’ve expected,” he grumbles good-naturedly.

 

Howard and Mark exchange a look when Gary turns to focus on his laptop. They both know from experience that it’s best to leave Gary alone to fiddle until he’s got the settings just right before they continue with the rest of the song’s arrangement. Any attempts to help out will just lead to Gary pushing them away and a lot of bickering. It’s not worth it when they can just wait half an hour.

 

“So.” Howard nods at the hat as Mark sits down beside him. “What’s that about, cowboy?”

 

Mark takes the hat off and turns it over in his hands. “Trying some things for the tour.”

 

That makes Gary look up again. “Do I have to wear one?”

 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Mark replies, but they all know that if Mark decides Gary should wear a cowboy hat on stage, he'll wear a cowboy hat on stage.

 

Gary eyes the hat suspiciously, then turns to his laptop again.

 

Howard nods towards the door. “Let’s leave him to play with his toys.”

 

“You’re just as bad, you know!” Gary calls after them when they’re halfway to the door.

 

Howard and Mark grin at each other.

 

*

 

Mark insists on finding a quiet corner, and Howard is more than happy to follow him. “So, will we all be wearing cowboy hats?” he asks.

 

Mark gives him an appraising look over his shoulder. “I’ve got a couple of things in mind for you.”

 

That determined tone always does things to him. Maybe it’s the confidence radiating from Mark, or the suggestive glint in his eyes. “You’d better not be thinking of tying me to a railroad track,” he jokes.

 

Mark laughs at that. “Oh, I bet the fans would love that, wouldn’t they? Not sure how we’d pull that off on stage, though.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.”

 

“Not by a long shot.”

 

Since they’ve reached a suitably quiet spot, Howard figures he might as well cut to the chase. They’ve got about 20 minutes before Gary will be raring to get to work. “Anything you else had in mind for me, Mark?”

 

Mark looks around. “Definitely.”

 

Before he can say anything in reply, Mark’s pushed him to sit down on one of the chairs and is straddling him. He’s about to say he’s always liked Mark’s thinking, but Mark’s already kissing him.

 

Mark’s new facial hair took a little bit of getting used to, but Howard’s grown to like it. He also likes the longer hair, making it so much easier to wind his fingers through and grab a fistful, but right now the bloody cowboy hat is in the way. Howard cups Mark’s cheek with one hand and reaches up for the hat with the other. Taking the hat off would be easier if he stopped kissing Mark, but then he’d have to stop kissing Mark.

 

Mark hums contentedly into the kiss, both arms wrapped around Howard’s neck. He does pull back when he feels Howard pick up the hat. “The hat stays.”

 

Howard puts it back on Mark's head, tilted slightly further back than before. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“All right, cowboy.”

 

Mark grins, grinding his hips down. “Giddy up!”

 

Howard laughs at that, even as the resulting friction is great and makes his cock harden. “How long have you been wanting to say that?”

 

Mark remains quiet.

 

“Since you bought the hat?”

 

“Maybe.” He grinds down again, smirking when Howard lets out a groan. “Any further comments?”

 

“None,” he manages.

 

“Good.” Mark kisses him again.

 

Howard uses his other hand to run down Mark’s chest, over the thin t-shirt he's wearing, and further down to palm his cock through his trousers. As expected, Mark grunts and pushes forward, fingers digging into Howard’s shoulders. Howard keeps rubbing his cock like that until Mark is rocking into it and his nails are scratching the back of Howard’s neck.

 

Howard shivers at that, and Mark pulls back. Mark’s breathing hard now, looking flushed and pleased. “You gonna do something about these trousers any time soon?”

 

“Dunno, you seemed to be enjoying yourself just fine.”

 

Mark lets out a huff at Howard’s grin. “Have to do everything myself around here, don’t I?”

 

Neither of them have the patience to do more than unbutton their trousers and simply shove their clothes out of the way until Howard can wrap his hand around Mark’s hard cock and give it a quick stroke. Mark’s hips jerk forward, and his fingers are more determined than ever to push Howard’s underpants out of the way.

 

“Hang on,” Mark says, pushing Howard’s hands away so he can reach into his trouser pocket.

 

“Someone came prepared!” He’s relieved, because sure, they could do this without lube, but it’s always more comfortable with.

 

“You know me,” Mark replies, spreading some of the lube on Howard’s index and middle fingers.

 

From experience, Howard knows that’ll be enough, but he’s still careful as he fingers Mark until Mark is rocking his hips impatiently and panting into Howard’s shoulder. He knows better now than to try and remove the hat, even if it is at an awkward angle.

 

“That’s it. Do it.” Mark’s breath is hot against his neck, and he’s pushing down as he speaks. It takes him a few seconds to line his cock up with Mark’s arse, and he’s barely got to time to spread the remaining lube on his own cock. Mark pushes down again, grunting as Howard’s cock opens him up further.

 

Howard keeps his eyes on Mark’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort, but Mark’s eyes are closed and he moans softly when the head slips inside. Howard kisses his cheek and jaw.

 

Mark’s smiling now. “That’s better.” He kisses Howard as he pushes down further, and Howard is happy to let him set the pace. He moans into the kiss as he sinks deeper into Mark, slowly but surely, and Mark’s hands are back on his shoulders. Howard's stroking Mark’s sides, having slipped his hands under the t-shirt.

 

In what feels like no time at all, Mark is back to grinding down against him, still wanting more and running his hands down Howard’s arms. He pulls back, smiling wide. “So, does ‘giddy up’ work on you, or should I have bought some spurs as well?”

 

Howard laughs, but there is a part of him that’s intrigued. “Surprised,” he manages, as Mark starts to move, “you didn’t bring those already.”

 

It takes Mark a few seconds to reply. “I’ll see what I can do.” His eyes glitter as he looks down at Howard, and he sinks down further.

 

Howard just kisses his neck again. He can’t be expected to reply when Mark’s moving like that and whimpering softly in his ear. He rocks up to meet Mark, earning him a groan. A few more thrusts like that, and he’s fully inside of Mark, who lets out a pleased hum and then stills for a long moment. Too long for Howard’s liking. He nips at Mark’s ears pointedly. “Ride ‘em, cowboy,” he says, in what has to be the world’s worst attempt at an American accent.

 

Mark bursts out laughing, but he does start to move again, up and down while clinging to Howard. Finding the rhythm takes longer than Howard would’ve liked, but soon they’re both panting desperately again, Howard trying to muffle his own noises in Mark’s neck.

 

Mark gets louder as he moves faster, digging in his nails, and Howard wraps one hand around his cock, making Mark shudder on top of him. They’re both close, and Howard belatedly thinks that he should probably do something to make sure he doesn’t end up with Mark’s come all over his shirt. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Then Mark wraps his own hand around Howard’s, their fists pumping up and down until Mark pushes down hard, groaning loudly as he comes. He grins down at Howard as he licks both their hands clean, and it’s that sight combined with Mark still moving at a more gradual pace that pushes Howard over the edge.

 

They stay like that for a little longer, Mark collapsed against him and Howard holding him tight while they get their breath back. “Your hat’s in the way,” he says, but makes no move to take it off Mark’s head.

 

Mark grunts in agreement, and to Howard’s surprise he sits up and takes the hat off, only to put it back down on Howard’s head. “There.” He tilts his head as he looks at Howard. “I think it suits me better, though.”

 

Howard believes him. “You usually know best.”

 

Mark’s smile somehow manages to grow even bigger when he gets up off Howard and puts the hat back on. “I always know best. Now, let’s find Gary.”

 

  
“To work on the song?”

 

Mark puts his clothing back in order. “Eventually,” he replies, and walks off with what Howard can only describe as a swagger.


End file.
